The Perfect Pet
by Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Donna go to Jurassic Park where Donna falls in love with a T-Rex. But the Doctor is in love with her too. How can he convince her that he loves her more?


**Warning:** Contains mild swear words. Too many actually!

**Summary:** How can you replace someone when you think they love them more? The Doctor tries to find out. This was written for the Secret Santa challenge at doctor_donna

**Prompt:** They go to Jurassic Park and Donna falls in love with a T-Rex; but how can the Doctor tell her he's in love with her too and convince her that he loves her more than the T-Rex?

**Disclaimer:** The butler did it! Can I get away with that one?

* * *

**The Perfect Pet**

.

Gloop! It always came back to gloop! Or snot, now that Donna thought about it; or failing that – mud! Yeah! Who decided these things exactly?

She shook off the slime that clung to her shoes, the ones with the heels and that little bit of shiny that made her ankles look half decent for a change, and stepped away from the exhibit that had just sneezed all over her. She eyed it with utter disgust and looked around for the other element in her life that normally elicited such a response. "Doctor? Where are you?" she called out hesitantly.

She stepped over something that looked suspiciously like a birds nest and accidentally hit her arm on a sign. "Welcome to Jurassic Park" it read. Of course, thought Donna, it makes perfect sense that of all the places in space and time they could visit they'd end up here as doggy chow. Yep, totally logical. Bugger!

Donna was inspecting what might be underneath a fallen, abandoned hat when a voice from behind remarked, "Clever girl!"

She spun round and narrowly missed giving into her reaction to smack the living daylights out of him, "You bloody idiot! You could have killed me with a heart attack!"

"What?" the Doctor whined, "What did I do wrong?"

"Like you don't know!" she scorned him. "Blimming Martian creeping up on people, trying to frighten them to death with his game warden impressions, and then pretending he is innocent of all things!" she muttered load enough for him to overhear.

"So you don't want to see what I found then?" he began to bounce on his heels with excitement, having decided that she must have forgiven him already. Why wouldn't she?

"Depends," she eyed him suspiciously. "Is it anything Velociraptor-ish?"

"Ah!" he nervously fidgeted. "I can't guarantee that."

"Why not?" She flicked her gaze around the exhibition hall, "Oh my God! Is it in here with us?"

He stepped forward and rubbed her trembling arms. "No," he said softly, "It is not in here, and it is not something that could harm us. Well… not yet… not that I'm saying it will because it might not… but on the other hand…"

"Oh for Pete's sake! Spit it out, Timeboy!" she glared at him.

"Oh no! You have to come and see," he smiled enigmatically, took her hand and started to lead her away into a small antechamber. "There!" he pointed out. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks like a flipping enormous egg," she replied. "Are you going to tell me what it really is?" she risked a closer look.

The Doctor ineffectually showed her the results of his sonic screwdriver tests, "See! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah! Fantastic!" Donna sarcastically told him. "Why couldn't I see that?"

"You are so sharp at times I worry you'll cut yourself!" he huffed. "It is probably a Tyrannosaurus Rex egg!" he told her gleefully.

Right on cue, the egg began to crack. They watched fascinated as the tiny being emerged over the next few minutes. A tiny being that looked distinctly T-Rex-ish.

"Well I'll be!" Donna exclaimed. She poked out a finger towards the little creature, and giggled when it tried to nibble it.

"Here you go," the Doctor tossed a dead mouse at the T-Rex, which chomped it down hungrily. He tossed it another one.

"Where the hell did you get those things?" she looked at him with a mixture of disgust and awe.

"From over there," he indicated towards a tall refrigerated food cupboard she'd paid no attention to before. "Do you want to feed it one?"

"No thank you! I'll leave the grisly stuff to you, if it's all the same with you," she leant forward and tickled the mini T-Rex under its chin.

"What's the matter with you? It's the same as handling a dead chicken," he moaned at her.

"It is _so_ not the same!" she tried out her patented glare-of-death on him before turning her attention back to the hatchling. "Who's a good boy, eh? Come on Bobby… come to Mummy!"

"Bobby?" the Doctor spluttered. "Why should he be called 'Bobby'?"

"Don't you think he looks like Bobby Moore? You know… Gramps' favourite West Ham United player!" she didn't even bother to look up at him as she played with Bobby.

"Don't you think he looks more like a Geoff… after Geoff Hurst?" the Doctor tried to persuade her.

She frowned and looked closer, "Nah! Definitely a Bobby." She examined the room. "Can we let him have a little run around? Seems a bit cramped in here."

"Don't see why not," he replied cheerfully. The little blighter might bugger off totally if they put him down.

She gently picked up the baby T-Rex, only to have him nip her right breast. "Arrrghh! You little… Tigger!" she exclaimed as she put him down. It took another swipe at the same place. "Ouch! That flipping hurts!"

Both the Doctor's and her fingers flew to her blouse buttons in order to examine the damage better. There were teeth marks and lots of redness, but fortunately no blood. "Definitely a bite mark!" the Doctor kept his attention on said bite and tried to ignore the fact that he had his hand on Donna's left breast. He planned, however, to revisit this moment later on… during his alone time.

As Donna exclaimed indignantly "Doctor!" he quickly shut the lid on that mental box of delights and focused back on her.

"What Donna?" he feigned innocence.

"Do not touch the produce unless you intend to pay for it," she quoted from an old greengrocer's sign as she swatted his shoulder.

"Pardon?" he still hadn't let go yet. And he looked as though he was enjoying himself.

"Don't damage the goods!" she spat out as she cupped him none too gentle and squeezed. "Do we have a deal here?"

"Oh yes!" he squeaked, and added another image to the box, one where Donna…

She flinched back in disgust, but he saved himself from a slap by going appropriately bright red.

"So… erm… Bobby… where's he gone?" Distraction was the key here; there was no sign of the creature when he looked down.

"It's all your fault! Trying to get your jollies by touching me up!" Donna almost shot fire at him with her anger.

"You flashed your boobs at me. You didn't need much encouragement!" he protested as they searched the room and then the outside area.

"Anybody would think you'd been fantasising about me or something!" she gave a hollow laugh.

"Yeah, they would," he muttered.

With the help of the sonic screwdriver they soon tracked Bobby down, to find him munching on an ex-mouse. "Good boy!" Donna cooed. The Doctor scowled at her tone.

"Be careful, you don't want to spoil him," the Doctor warned.

"Give over!" Donna tossed him a distained look. She cooed some more at Bobby, before asking the Doctor, "Can we take him back into the TARDIS? Do you think she'll like him? Only, he's so cute she couldn't fail to fall in love with Bobby as much as I do!"

"She might find him interesting, I agree…," the Doctor began to pontificate. But he caught sight of Donna heading back towards the TARDIS with her precious pet. "Oh no! I'm not having that thing on board my TARDIS! Donna!"

"I'm just going to let him have a look around. I promise not to do any damage, so don't get your knickers in a twist!" she getting nearer to the TARDIS by now. "Come on, Bobby! Let's go meet the TARDIS!"

"Donna!" he whined after her, but she completely ignored him as she tried to shoo Bobby towards her goal. He reluctantly undid his tie and offered to her to use as a leash. Donna barely glanced his way as she popped it over Bobby's head.

"This way Bobby!" she tugged on the tie, and beamed with pride as the TARDIS let him in through her doors. She even smiled when Bobby tried to bite a lump out of the console.

"Geroutofit!" the Doctor surruptiously booted the T-Rex away from his display screen. "Donna, do something about your mutt."

"Did the nasty Spaceman upset you? Did he?" Donna cooed. "Come to Mummy."

The Doctor watched wide-eyed as Donna not only petted the stupid, companion-stealing thing, but actually kissed it! He attempted to not huff angrily. "Get a room!" he muttered.

"Is the naughty Spaceman jealous? Is he?" Donna crooned to the attention-seeking primitive, without giving the Doctor as much as a glare.

'Certainly is(n't)' thought the Doctor. "Hey! Do you have to let him eat my jelly babies?" the Doctor reached out to snatch the precious bag away. But Donna threw the whole packet at Bobby, who gleefully gulped down the lot. "Donna! How could you?" he was almost completely apoplectic now. "They were _mine_!"

"And now they're not," she stated. "Unless you begrudge Bobby having a few sweets." She finally turned to look at his purple-with-anger face. "Are you that childish?"

"I certainly wouldn't class a whole bag as a few, of _my_ Jelly Babies," he pouted. He was beginning to really hate Bobby. If it wasn't one thing it was another!

"Give over! How old are you again? Six was it?" She took a firm grip of the Doctor's tie, "Bobby and I are going to play in the TARDIS garden. Do you want to come, or are you too busy taking your ball back?"

"Ball? As in 'it's my ball and I don't want to play anymore'?" he checked to see if he'd got the insult right. Yes he had. "Funny! I wouldn't want to intrude on your _quality_ time, would I?"

"Wouldn't you? Aren't you feeling well?" she shot him a mock-sympathy look. "Is diddums feeling a bit left out? Would you like Donna to kissywiss your poorly hearts?"

"Would you… leave off attacking me?" he huffed for good measure and turned his back on her. He wasn't going to have her thinking he needed her affection more than that lame excuse for a pet! Oh no! Especially if it was true! He listened to her receding footsteps.

"Your loss!" she called back down the corridor from where she now led Bobby. "We can make our own entertainment."

So he did the only thing a decent Time Lord would do; he spied on her.

What he saw disgusted him. Donna tried to hug that THING; she petted it; she kissed it; she even called it 'darling' and 'gorgeous'! She'd never done that to him! Not that he wanted her to or anything; but still, she hadn't! His hatred of Bobby became fully fledged.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Donna stood over his crouching form as he desperately tried to pretend he was captivated by a leaf on a gackentile bush.

"Just looking!" he defended himself.

"I can see that! Why are you hiding there? What do you think you are playing at? Auditioning for the role of Peeping Tom perhaps?" the scorn just rolled off her in waves.

He tried out a cheeky wink on her. "What type of role play do you like best?"

The resulting thump in the arm wasn't entirely unexpected. "First it's jollies, and now it's role playing you're after! Will this madness never end?" she moved threateningly close again. "Get your act together or I'm taking Bobby elsewhere."

"Is that a promise?" Seeing her eyebrow rise in question, he quickly amended, "The Bobby bit."

"If Bobby isn't welcome, than nor am I!" Donna turned to storm off; but the Doctor gripped her arm before she could leave. She viewed his retaining hand with utter contempt.

"Please don't go," he feebly asked. He knew this wasn't winning him any prizes, but he had to try.

She ripped herself from his grasp. "I think we need to be somewhere else," she tapped her leg for Bobby to follow her, and before the Doctor knew it, she had reached the main doors.

"Donna! Don't open that door!" he shouted out, but Donna had already opened it; and the baby T-Rex raced into the outside air.

"Come back here, Bobby!" she called out, but Bobby couldn't care less as he saw his bid for freedom.

He headed straight underneath a tree; quite a big tree; a big tree that wasn't quite a tree. Donna tentatively looked up and gasped when she saw a massively huge dinosaur. It was one of the few times in her life she'd wish she'd paid attention when watching that famous film at the cinema instead of snogging Gavin Wicks. She had only time to register that that wasn't such a bad memory to end with when the Doctor reached her petrified form and tried to whisk her securely away from being squashed by the lumbering dinosaur.

The creature loomed over them when they suddenly felt the ground beneath them give way, and they found themselves falling down the side of a gully. "Hang on, Donna!" the Doctor cried out, encouraging her to grab his coat while he grasped for a branch or anything that would break their fall. He finally caught a vine that allowed them to swing sideways and then land with a soft 'Oof!' onto a mossy bank. They came to their senses with Donna on top of the Doctor, both breathing heavily. "You only had to ask if you wanted me to do this; though I would have expected at least dinner first before we got this far!" he joked, as his arms made their way up around her.

She batted him away, "What's got into you today? You don't usually…" They both gasped in pain, but for different reasons. "Can you move your sonic screwdriver, please? That's beginning to hurt!"

"My…?" he blushed. He fiddled near her leg. "Sorry… forgot I'd put it there," he lied, hoping she wouldn't remember it was in his jacket. "Have you got your breath back yet?"

Her attention swung away from, fortunately. "Doctor? What are they? Aren't they cute?" she scrambled off him to get a better look.

He turned his head to see about four small reptiles that looked decidedly like Compsognathuses! Or should that be Compsognathi? "Donna! Come away!" he warned.

"Why? They can't do any harm," she fixed him with her 'idiot!' glare.

"If they can't do any harm then nor can wasps," he retorted.

"Wasps?" she peered back at the reptiles that bounced cutely up and down. "You're saying they're the equivalent of wasps?"

"Yes I am," he managed to stand up and check for any breakages.

"So why are we still standing here?" she aimed for him and the next thing he knew they were running.

"They'll give chase," he warned her again. "We'll need to avoid them."

"And how exactly do we do that then?" she asked as they puffed along.

"No idea yet!" he grinned at her.

They splashed along through the stream that waded its way through the gully. "This is doing nothing for these shoes!" Donna puffed. She suddenly halted as a muddy puddle sucked a shoe off her foot. "Doctor!" she screeched.

"You can't half shout!" he moaned, as he too stopped. "Come on!"

"You try having a boggy hole eat your footwear, and you'd shout too!" Donna bit back. "I'm beginning to miss travelling by Tube after all this; it's much more gentile."

"You should be used to minding the gap!" he quipped. He curled his lip up in disgust as a thought struck him, "You're not expecting me to carry you, are you?"

"As if I'd ever expect that of you!" she scoffed.

"Well you have applied a beautifying mud pack," he replied.

"To my foot?" she enunciated slowly. "Or do you have a foot fetish I don't know about?"

He gave her a weak laugh. "I'm not saying anything that might incriminate me."

"You? Say nothing? That'll be the day!" she snorted. "Just… give us your bloody hand!"

"I'll do better than that," he ignored her outstretched hand and went for another part of her anatomy.

As he placed his hands on her leg to extract her from the mud she ground out, "My foot is at the bottom of my leg; not the top!"

"They don't call me Doctor for nothing!" he snapped.

"It's not for your caring bedside manner, that's for sure!" she sniped. Her foot gave a satisfying 'phlot' noise as it broke free, minus its shoe.

"There you go! Free at last!" he gave her another cheeky grin. "Are you ready to run again?"

"We have a few problems to solve first," she glared at him. "One: I can't run in only one shoe, and I really liked these ones before they were ruined! Two: you are still holding onto my leg. How about letting go, Sunshine? And three: those waspy things have caught us up!"

"Oh!" was all he could think to reply as he realised they were now surrounded by at least eight of the small creatures. He withdrew his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket whilst cross-referencing all the possible ways of getting out of the situation in his mind. The Compsognathuses didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. In fact they looked as though they were enjoying this chase.

"Doctor!" Donna gasped as he tried to shield her from the onslaught he expected at any moment. The little dinosaurs began to do their dance around them.

Bobby appeared as the first Compsognathus leapt at Donna, biting into it's flesh with glee.

"Go Bobby, go!" she cried.

"You praise that boy far too much!" he complained.

"Envy isn't a very nice emotion on you, you know," she smirked. "Clashes with your hair."

He lifted one hand to his head before he realised he was doing it and hastily put it down again. "Envious? Me? I think not!" he protested loudly.

Bobby, in the meantime, had enjoyed himself enormously running around eating all the available Compsognathuses. Donna patted her leg to call him over, "Shall we go back? Shall we?" She put a hand out and patted his head. "Good boy!"

"He is _not _a dog, Donna! You'll never train him!" the Doctor moaned.

"Says _you_!" she retorted. "And how many dinosaurs have you managed to train in the past?"

"None," he supplied reluctantly, as he played with his cuff.

"There you go then!" she said triumphantly. "Even you don't know!"

"I've never shagged an emerald giponsaut either, but I know it can't be done!" he exploded at her. Her shocked expression made him rewind that last bit of conversation to check for faults. "Not that I've ever wanted to… or even remotely thought about it…," he trailed off.

"Anyway! Leaving aside your lack of a love life… with whatever you said then…," Donna blushed.

He distracted himself by replacing his sonic, and then held out his hand to her. "Shall we climb out of this place and head for home?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," she gave him a shy smile in return to his. "What shall we do about Bobby?" Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll follow us, don't worry!" he assisted her up part of the slope out of the gully. "Do you fancy an ice cream from the little shop?"

Donna let him push her up a tricky bit. "All I can think of right now is a 99 with a huge Flake in it; failing that, an almond Magnum will do. What do you fancy right now?"

The Doctor tried not to enjoy placing his hands firmly on her bottom from behind. "I'll have whatever you're thinking of having," he told her breathlessly.

As luck would have it, as they emerged at the top of the gully they were within yards of the resort shop. They must have travelled in a huge circle; a wibbly wobbly, meandering circle that wasn't quite a circle but somehow was. Yeah!

"If the ice cream is in a vending machine then we're stuffed," Donna helpfully pointed out.

"Not if I use this!" the Doctor patted his jacket pocket. "Aren't you glad I'm always prepared?"

"You're prepared for vending machines but not for monsters; so my gladness is normally short-lived," she shrugged resignedly. "But if you're also prepared to buy me jewellery I'll try and get over it."

He nudged her shoulder, "Race you to the freezer?"

They exchanged a look and belted for the shop door as fast as their legs could carry them. For once Donna wasn't going to let her assets get in the way, so she undid a blouse button in the hope of distracting his attention for a second. It worked wonderfully, and she arrived panting by the shop freezer first. "Don't… mess… with… a… Noble!" she wheezed.

"You cheat!" the Doctor hardly sounded winded at all. "I'm not sure I should let you choose first."

"I don't…think it… matters," she eyed the freezer with the glorious choice of one item. "Unless you have… a preference… which dead … leaf you want."

"Oh no! I really wanted to lick something!" the Doctor saw Donna blush at his words and wondered what he'd said wrong this time!

She covered her sudden embarrassment by making a joke, "And you don't want to do that to a dead leaf because…?"

"That would be gross." He frowned. What? "We'll have to find something else, won't we?" he swivelled round and began to search for any goodies within the shop. But apparently everything that once was good had been tasted and consumed.

"Spaceman! Why are you breathing so strangely?" Donna's voice hit him like a brick.

"That's not me," he turned to reassure her, and then his eyes went wide in shock. Several guests were in the shop with them; with one standing right behind Donna as she perused the birthday cards beside him.

Spotting his expression, she moved her head slightly until she could see whatever it was in her peripheral vision. They were completely surrounded by Velociraptors. There seemed to be no way out. "Oh isn't that wizard? The perfect end to a perfect day! I just wish I could die happy," Donna remarked.

"Donna! That's it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I could kiss… Of course! Do you mind if I do this?" He pulled her closer, extracted his sonic from his jacket pocket and held it to her neck.

She just managed to get out, "What are you d-" before her lips were pressed against his, and the sonic buzzed throughout her body, causing the most _delicious _sensation to course through her. "Why are we doing this?" she asked as they paused from indulging in one particularly passionate kiss within a bunch vying for the title.

"I've stimulated the Velociraptors' need to mate over their need to feed," he explained before re-capturing her lips.

"As long as I know," she breathed from next to his mouth. "I may have more questions later."

"Why?" he distantly asked.

"Because I want to?" she managed to reply between kisses.

"Fair enough," he conceded as he started to lick his way down her neck.

There was a distinct 'thud' followed closely by a "Coo-ee!"

"What the…?" Donna removed the Doctor's hand from its resting place.

"Coo-ee! Hello-o!" a camp, squat little man with a French moustache came into view. "Are you there? Oh!" he halted as he caught sight of the prone figures of Donna and the Doctor. "You do realise you can be seen on the cameras, don't you?"

They tried to get up and adjusted their clothing, with all the grace of a newborn giraffe. "That'll give the security guards a chuckle at Christmas," the Doctor quipped to Donna.

"Or earn them £250 from that show on the telly," Donna smirked back.

"I thought you'd be a bit more grateful seeing as you've just escaped from being eaten by a bunch of Velociraptors," the little man seemed quite put out!

"Talking of which; where are they?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh them! Out like a light!" he pointed to his gun, held high. "Tranquilisers! Aren't they wonderful?"

"Er… yes!" the Doctor replied hesitantly.

"Did you know…?" the man waved his index finger in a circular motion around his mouth whilst staring at the Doctor.

Donna wiped at the Doctor's mouth with her sleeve. "Got a little bit of something on you, Spaceman," she told him apologetically.

He grinned widely at her. "Or someone," he whispered back.

"Do you want rescuing or not? Because I haven't got all day and Nigel will only put up with me being here for so long before he starts with the 'Barry, what are you like?' and I'll have to avoid getting all huffy," the man apparently called Barry remarked.

"I can see that would be awkward," sympathised the Doctor. He stepped forward and offered his hand, "I'm the…"

Barry held up one finger as he thrust a mobile phone to his ear, "Yes Nigel, Barry here… I've found them… all safe, no need to bother with that lawyer after all… no, I'll tell them that… speak to you later. Bye-e!" He turned to make some comment to the Doctor, but the couple had disappeared. "If it isn't one thing it's another!" he said to himself.

It was wonderful to be back on the TARDIS.

"Why did you do that buzzing lark?" Donna accosted him with the question as soon as he'd finished at the console.

"To stimulate their hormones. I told you that! So that they would want to mate, create a nest, and lay eggs more than they would want to eat us," he blushed slightly as he re-explained.

"Doctor? What affect would those hormones have on me? What would have happened if we'd… continued?" she tried not to look at him directly during that last bit of her question.

"Oh! Right! You'd have ovulated and you'd become…," he stopped suddenly in realisation and pinked up.

"Are you saying I'd… that we… a baby?" she stammered, wide-eyed in shock.

"Erm… probably, if it's possible, and I'm not all that sure if it is possible, but it isn't impossible…," he babbled on.

Donna stood patiently waiting for him to stop and look her in the eye.

"You kissed me! Why did you do that though? You could have stimulated my pituitary gland or whatever without the kiss." She eyed him very warily.

He shuffled his feet and gave a sheepish shrug. "It was the mistletoe," he stated.

"The what?" she gasped.

"The mistletoe," he repeated, wondering why she needed a replay.

"What mistletoe?" she swept her vision around the console room. "Where? I don't see any!"

"Ah! See!" he flustered. "There wasn't any _real _mistletoe. It was here…," he tapped his forehead. "In my head."

"Oh, of course!" Donna spluttered in reply. Where the heck was he going with this? "How stupid of me not to see it in there."

"It is well hidden," he countered. "I wouldn't beat myself up about it if I were you."

She snorted a laugh. "Don't worry; I have no intention of doing that!" Though something still wasn't quite right with him. She changed tack with him, "Why have you got mistletoe in your head? What would make you want to do that?"

He went to lie, but her concerned gaze stopped him. She deserved the truth. "It's there because I wanted to wish you 'Merry Christmas' before…," he didn't want to add the words 'we die'.

Donna giggled. "It's not even Christmas! Why is wishing me that so important?"

"It's Christmas somewhere in the universe!" he reasoned, causing Donna to giggle at him again.

"And the second bit?" she turned her mischievous smile on him.

"Oh that part? I… er… I thought…," he scratched his neck nervously. "You deserve to enjoy a little bit of Christmas."

"I do?" Donna moved nearer to him, gauging his reactions and where his line of sight was. "Is that the same type of deserve that covers, oh I don't know…," she sauntered closer still to him, "having my leg feeled up," closer still, "my bum fondled," until she was nose to nose, "or my blouse thrust open so that you can assault my boob?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "Now, none of that was intentional. You know that, right?" he weakly argued.

"I know your reaction to my hand wasn't intentional, but I'm more inclined to think the rest of it was," she purred.

"Go around… erm… touching… men like that, and you'll always get a reaction," he tried to smile his way out of the argument. At least, he thought it was an argument; though he might be totally wrong.

"So?" she raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What's your excuse for the rest of today?"

"I thought you knew! We landed on a planet with a Jurassic Park fixation, and…," the rest of his waffle was muffled by Donna placing a hand over his mouth.

"Not that bit, you idiot! I know that bit! I want to know why you kept pawing at me today." She stared him straight in the eye. "Why did you react so badly to Bobby? ... Oh no! Bobby! We forgot Bobby!" her eyes welled up in shock and dismay whilst her hands flew to cover her mouth.

He took hold of her shoulders reassuringly. "He's fine. I know he's fine. Nature will find a way, remember?" To his alarm, tears began to flow down Donna's cheeks. He pulled her into his embrace and pressed soft kisses to her head. "He lives a great life, Donna; meets Mrs Bobby, and has lots of little Bobbys."

"Thank you, Doctor," she sniffed and wiped her tears away. "It's good to know he finds someone." She turned her face up towards him, and whispered, "Thank you." And that was when she kissed him.

It was light at first, and very tender. The Doctor responded immediately, kissing her back with renewed interest. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go without getting the full flavour of her lips, her mouth, her tongue; and then he sought out the taste of her skin. It was wonderful to be able to caress her properly!

Donna's chuckle brought him up short. "What? What's the matter?" his dark chocolaty eyes filled with concern.

"I think it's about time I wished you 'Merry Christmas' too, don't you think?" she grinned at him. "Merry Christmas, Spaceman!"

"Merry Christmas, Earthgirl," he replied. And then he resumed their 'conversation'.


End file.
